Blood Lust Is Only a Stepping Stone To What I Want
by teddynojutsu
Summary: Every one will soon know. the title may change!


REMEMBERING

**I do not own Naruto **

**I got inspiration to write this from watching a Naruto/Itachi tribute by moonlightwing99**

REMEMBERING 

I was five when it happened. I remember the destruction the carnage and the blood. And I loved it, the smell, the fragrant, the color and I praised the one who caused it. I remember going out to the hokage mountain were, far away from the blood and destruction, just to watch it. It the creature who caused everything. The Kyuubi, the nine tailed fox.

I remembered the sound the screams of horror the cries of despair as well for the loved ones. I loved it all. I loved to watch how his tail came down n the village ninjas, crushing their bones, leaving some dead and some immobile waiting for a slow painful death. To watch them writher in pain and see the fear in their eyes brought me immense pleasure. But my favorite thing to watch would have to be how he would bite into his victim.

I watched and watched and watched. I was hooked. I loved it. I remember thinking how my first kill would be. Would I make it long and painful or fast and practically painless. I always hoped it was the first one. In other words everything was going great, that was until one day the hokage found away to get rid of the kitsune.

I remember it so clearly so vividly, he was wearing his hokage robes standing on a giant toad, his arms crossed, his face serious. Then he started to do hand signs and my world came crashing in around me. I didn't know exactly what it did but I did know that one of those hand signs was a sealing jutsu. I remember seeing the Kyuubi's body turn into chakara. Then it started to move head towards something I followed it afraid and in rage that I was going to lose my toy.

It headed into the hospital, I followed it in. the medic Nins to busy with the injured to notice me run by. I followed into a dark room lit with candles when I got in there I saw the chakura go into a body of a single baby that was covered in blood, to much blood to be just from child birth, it seemed like the mother must have died from bleeding to much, the medics probably couldn't help her because there wasn't enough time our equipment to. I saw a red cymbal start to form on the baby's stomach as the chakura leaked into the babies' body. I was panicking by now, only knowing that a sealing jutsu was stealing away my entertainment. So I did the only thing I knew that could help against a sealing jutsu, unlocking jutsu.

I saw it was working straight away the color fading. I remember becoming immensely happy that my toy wasn't being taken away, that was until I saw it stop fading and become a solid orange color, it then started twirling in a circle on his stomach creating a swirl. I looked up at the hysterical baby crying its eyes out. I noticed lines form on his face in the form of whiskers. I then knew that I had not broken the seal but I had changed it. Only time could tell how much.

Hearing footsteps I ran to hide in a corner of the room that was completely covered in darkness. I watched as two beings walked in one was a little older than mid age with long scruffy hair and the other looked like he was about to keel over, but every good ninja knows looks can be deceiving. I watched as they walked up to the small baby. I remember that after I calmed down I noticed how small he was, smaller then normal babies. Probably came early.

"So he's the Kyuubi holder what are we going to do with him" the younger man said looking at the older for an answer.

"The only thing we can do, listen to Minato and respect his last wishes" the old geezer said picking up the blond baby holding him above his head. "It's such a shame that your father couldn't see you" I heard him whisper to the baby that opened bright sapphire eyes. I remember watching the man walk away with the baby along with the other man , after that I left, headed home to an ecstatic and excited mother.

I remember going to the first ever ceremony that celebrated kyuubis death. I remember finding a nice little dark corner and watching as they celebrated the death of my favorite toy. They danced sung and drank, but a few mourned the loss of all that died. Their brothers, sisters, fathers and mothers. I sat there and glared at them all, I hated them so much oh so much.

I remember watching a bunch of drunks sit at a table close by and discuss about the Kyuubi. I listened closely as they described the bloodshed that the kitsune had created and closed my eyes to picture it, but what really got my attention was when they started to talk about a baby. A blond haired blue eyed baby with whiskers, that they called the devil himself. I remember listening to them as they started sprouting off nonsense that he, the baby, the innocent child was a killer responsible for the pain and suffering that they have gone through. I remember how the group of drunks got bigger. Every passer by joined in the conversation and started talking about the monster child.

I remember following as they made their way to the Hokages tower in a drunken rage. I remember how they yelled and screamed for the hokage to give them the 'monster child' as they so lovely put it. I remember the Hokage saying no. oh then I remember the fire how the villages set the tower alight.

I remember seeing everyone run out of the tower. Then I remember with crystal clarity the piercing cry of a terrified infant. I remember feeling something dark come over me, then I remember running towards the fire at lightning speed, not even feeling the heat and pain of the fire. I remember only thinking of the blond baby. I had no idea if it was the blond baby I saw before or why I would run into a burning building for the babe. All I knew was to get the babe out of there.

I remember running towards the babies cry, fear gripping my heart. I remember jumping over a fallen and burning support beam before opening a large heavy red door. The cry was coming from behind the door. Using all the strength I had, I opened the overly large door. Really why would they have a door that large for. I remember the room being bright orange black swirls everywhere. The room didn't have a window or another door. In the middle of the room was a black wooden crib. I walked over to the crib that was surrounded by fire probably getting my skin burned off but I didn't care all I could do was walk over to the crib. Once there I saw the baby I was looking for. I remember grabbing him and running back the way I came. I remember hearing the chant of the villages screaming for the monster to burn. I remember running over to the stair case to only find that the stairs have collapsed. I remember holding the now silent baby, looking around the room franticly. That was until I saw a large glass window. I remember running towards it at full speed, covering the baby with my jacket before I jumped through the glass window not caring how high I was. Well I didn't care until I looked down.

I remember the fear I felt when I realized that I jumped from the top of the tower as the wind blew my hair up. I remember thinking that if I was stronger I would have survived. I remember looking at the child that caused me to loose all rational thought and I remember not being able to hate him, but most of all I remember the red chakra that came from the babe and entered me. I remember the pain I felt all over as I felt myself grow. I felt the pain in my head as my hair grew slightly longer as well as my mouth as my teeth grew sharper, the pain in my fingers as my nails grew and hardened, but most of all the pain in my back as I grew another part. Two giant black bat wings. I screamed in pain, I remember the babe screaming as well. I also heard the astonished shouts of the villages asking what I was. I remember using my new appendages like I've used them my whole life and flying away at amazing speed with the baby in my arms. Away from the villages and into the forest.

I remember flying until I heard no noise coming from any direction. I then flew down into a clearing in the forest that had a small stream at the edge of it. There were some animals scattering around but I gave them no notice looking down at my precious cargo, I saw an amazing sight two large fox ears sat on his head. Turning him over I saw 9 small tails coming from his lower back just above his diaper. I then remembered my own attachments placing the silent baby on the soft grass before heading slowly almost cautiously to the stream. Once there I looked down and what I saw was slightly shocking. My already shoulder length black hair came to mid-back; my nails were black and pointed. I opened my mouth and saw I had fangs very much like a vampire.

But my back was what I stared at. There folded up on my back were large black bat wings. I was studying them when I felt a small hand grab my leg. Looking down at my leg I saw the blond baby, his hands reaching out at me I picked him up and stared in to his blu… no they were red eyes.

Then I remember it all going black.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**(BEL: so how do you like it. I just had to write it, it wouldn't get out of my head.**

**So who can guess what will happen next?**

**Please review)**


End file.
